Regulus Est Mort
by ElishaJ
Summary: Tu ne t'imaginais pas, toi, qu'un jour il ne serait plus là. Tu pensais qu'il était comme toi. Toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas. Peut-être que tu aurais du l'arrêter, quand il était encore temps.


_« La mort est un cadeau que nous offrent ceux qui partent. _

_Un cadeau exigeant, écrasant, mais un cadeau. _

_La possibilité de grandir, de comprendre, de s'ouvrir, d'apprendre. »_

_Ellana_

Tu as décidé de t'amuser, aujourd'hui. Tu as entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête d'anciens camarades de Maisons ce soir. Evidemment, tu n'étais pas invitée. Ca aurait presque pu te vexer, si ça n'avait pas été toi ! Tu n'es pas du genre à te vexer si facilement ! Et puis, tu t'y attendais. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été très appréciée. Mais tu t'en moques. Ce que tu veux, c'est t'amuser. Si pour cela, tu dois t'incruster dans un manoir où tu n'es pas la bienvenue c'est encore mieux ! Tu as toujours aimé casser les pieds des gens. C'est bien pour ça que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis. Alors, c'est décidé : ce soir, tu vas chez les Rosier !

Tu as mis une belle robe. Tu sais très bien que cette soirée est réservée aux Serpentard les plus « nobles ». Et puis, comment danser correctement sans magnifique tenue ! Montrer que tu as les moyens de t'acheter pareils vêtements ne fera qu'énerver ces sang-purs qui essaient tant bien que mal d'oublier que toi aussi, tu fais partie d'une grande famille de sorciers !

Arrivée devant le manoir Rosier, tu frappes à la porte. Tu ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui te gènes. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu venais ici sans autorisation ! La musique résonne dans les immenses pièces de la résidence. C'est l'Elfe de Maison qui vient ouvrir. Il ne dit rien, se contente de te laisser entrer. Tu t'attendais à un peu plus de résistance, mais après tout, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ! Tu avances alors dans un long couloir. Tu ne t'attardes pas sur la décoration. De toute façon, c'est la même chose chez tout les sang-purs : des tableaux des ancêtres, des dorures un peu partout. Tu arrives enfin au salon. C'est lorsque tu entres que tu comprends enfin le problème : de la musique, oui. Mais où sont les rires ? Les chansons ? Le bruit des conversations, tout simplement ? On ne se croirait pas à l'une des fêtes de Serpentard, bien connues pour être particulièrement bruyantes. Alors, tu entres dans la salle. Tu croises le regard d'Evan Rosier. Tu espères presque la remarque acide qu'il a l'habitude de te dire lorsqu'il te voit. Ca, au moins, ce serait normal ! Mais non. Il a le regard vide.

-Leah.

Pas d'insultes. Pas de surnoms désobligeant. Juste « Leah ».

Tu lances, d'un ton sarcastique :

-Et bah ! On se croirait à un enterrement ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue !

Mais au lieu des regards méprisants des Serpentard qui ne peuvent pas te supporter, tu ne reçois que des coups d'œil mornes. Tu te tournes vers Rosier et Nott, debout près de la porte, cherchant une explication.

-Tu les as drogués ?

Mais tu obtiens seulement un regard désolé. Rosier ? Un regard _désolé_ ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Mais tu t'attendais encore moins à ce qui allait suivre.

-Regulus est mort.

Au début, tu penses avoir mal entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Regulus… Regulus Black. Il est mort.

Après, tu te dis que c'est une mauvaise blague qu'ils te font pour être venue sans invitation. De toute façon, ce n'est pas possible. Regulus ne peut pas être mort. Tu en es persuadée, et personne ne te fera changer d'avis.

-N'importe quoi !

Tu rigoles. Jusqu'à ce que tu entendes un bruit. Des sanglots. Intriguée, tu tournes la tête. Une jeune fille, recroquevillée sur un canapé, dans les bras d'une de ses camarades. Maggie Humphrey. Ca, ce n'est pas normal. Maggie était connue, à Poudlard. Connue pour haïr les Moldus et les né-moldus. Elle te haïssait aussi d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, c'était une fille qui ne pleurait jamais. Plus dur que du roc. Et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais chez les Serpentard, on savait bien, aussi, que son seul point faible était Regulus Black. Elle était en totale admiration devant lui. Et la seule chose qui pouvait la faire pleurer… Non. C'était impossible. Tu venais de le dire !

-N'importe quoi… Tu murmures, incertaine.

Tu dévisages Rosier. Il ne pleurera pas. Tu le sais. Mais tu vois qu'il prend sur lui. C'était son meilleur ami, après tout. Alors tu te rends à l'évidence. Regulus est mort. Mort.

Tu poses la question, plus pour la forme que par réelle envi d'en connaître la réponse :

-Comment ?

-On ne sait pas vraiment. Il paraîtrait qu'il a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et… voilà.

_Et voilà… _Cette façon de parler. Comme si c'était normal. Il a trahi, il est mort. Non, vraiment, tu ne comprends pas. Regulus était son meilleur ami ! Comment Rosier peut-il parler ainsi ?! Mais tu n'as pas de réponse.

Tu ne veux pas voir le malheur de tous ces Serpentard. Ce n'est pas un malheur dont tu peux rire. Alors tu préfères partir. Tu sais très bien qu'une fois le choc passé, la plupart des gens rassemblés dans cette salle feront tout pour oublier Regulus. C'est un traître. On ne doit pas le pleurer. Tu transplanes jusqu'à Londres. Tu dois _le_ voir. Tu te doutes qu'il ne sera pas au courant. Seuls les Mangemorts et autres Serpentard savent. Mais avant, tu te souviens.

Tu ne sais pas exactement quand tu l'as remarqué pour la première fois. Mais tu te rappelles la Cérémonie de Répartition, lors de ta première année. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall avait prononcé le nom de Regulus Black, tu avais entendu les murmures de la Grande Salle. Tu n'avais pas compris pourquoi. A l'époque, tu ne savais rien de son frère Sirius, Gryffondor-et-Fier-de-l'Etre. Mais ça t'avait intriguée. Tu étais dans la même Maison que lui. Tu ne lui parlais que rarement. Il restait souvent avec les garçons de son dortoir, et toi… et toi, tu n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Tu ne faisais pas grand chose pour y remédier, d'ailleurs. Tu étais insupportable, bizarre, énervante… Mais tu t'en moquais éperdument. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'amis. Surtout si ça t'empêchait d'emmerder le monde ! Tu étais née pour ça, non ?! C'est à la fin de ta deuxième année que tu as entendu Sirius Black, au détour d'un couloir parler de son frère. Friande de ragots, tu les as suivis, James Potter et lui.

-…et mon frère qui fait tout ce qu'elle lui dit ! Un vrai petit chien, je te jure ! Et après, ma mère passe son temps à le vanter devant ses amies : « Oh, Regulus par ci, Regulus par là ! ». Mon abruti de frère est incapable de penser par lui-même ! Il se dit que puisque les parents le disent, c'est vrai !

C'est à ce moment là que tu as enfin fait le lien entre les deux Black. Pour ta défense, il y a beaucoup de Black, et ceux-là étaient tellement différents, que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé qu'ils faisaient parti de la même famille. Après, tu étais allée voir Regulus. Il n'avait pas aimé que tu lui parles de Sirius. Il disait toujours qu'il le détestait. Mais toi, tu étais sûr que ce n'était pas vrai. Parce que ce fameux jour de la Répartition, tu avais vu le regard que Regulus avait lancé vers la Table des Gryffondor en s'avançant vers la sienne. Et ce n'était pas de la haine. Mais bien une pointe de déception. Regulus ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de s'opposer à ses parents, comme son frère.

Il ne t'appréciait pas. Tu t'en moquais. Toi, tu l'aimais bien. Tu disais qu'il te ressemblait. Et lui, il détestait que tu dises ça. A près tout, tu n'avais pas une très bonne réputation. Tu étais celle qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Celle qui adore casser les pieds des gens. Celle qui savais toujours quoi dire pour énerver les autres. Pas très étonnant qu'on te fuit comme la peste !

Tu avais aidé Regulus, une fois. Pour un devoir de Botanique. Il détestait ça. Et grâce à toi, il avait obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel. Il n'avait jamais eu une aussi bonne note dans cette matière ! Alors il était venu te remercier. Tu avais été surprise, bien sûr. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Mais tu lui avais souri, en te disant qu'un jour, il finirait par t'aimer au moins un peu.

Tu te souviens aussi d'une dispute que tu avais eue avec Sirius. Tu avais décidé de discuter avec les Maraudeurs, parce qu'ils étaient marrants, et que toi, tu adorais rire des autres. Ils te trouvaient bizarre, eux aussi. Mais ils n'avaient rien contre toi, si ce n'était que tu étais à Serpentard. Ils disaient que tu étais encore plus déjantée qu'eux. Toi, tu prenais ça comme un compliment. Ce jour là, donc, tu étais en cinquième ou sixième année. Et Sirius te reprochait de ne pas empêcher Regulus de voir ses amis. Tu avais rétorqué que ce n'était pas ton problème, qu'il avait le droit de fréquenter ceux qu'il voulait. Sirius t'en avait voulu. Il estimait que Nott, Rosier et Mulciber n'étaient pas des gens « fréquentables ». Qu'ils touchaient à la Magie Noire. « Et alors ? » avais-tu répondu. La plupart des Serpentard s'intéressait à la Magie Noire. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils comptaient l'utiliser. Et lorsque Sirius t'avait accusé de te moquer du sort des moldus et des nés-moldus, tu lui avais répondu que non, ce n'était pas ton problème. Peut-être que c'était cruel. Mais tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor. Tu n'étais pas courageuse. Tu n'aimais pas mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver les plus faibles. Alors, si tu n'avais rien contre eux, et bien, non. Tu n'irais pas les sauver. Tu préférais sauver ta peau. Tu étais lâche.

Sirius ne t'avais jamais adressé la parole, depuis. Et les Maraudeurs t'évitaient. Tant pis pour eux. Tu étais allée voir ailleurs.

Tu avais un peu regretté, après. Lorsque tu avais vu la Marque, gravée sur le bras de Reg'. Mais c'était trop tard. Et c'était son choix. Tu n'avais rien à y dire. Alors tu n'avais rien dit. Tu avais fait semblant de ne rien voir. C'est sans doute pour cela que vous vous êtes rapprochés. Parce que tu ne disais rien. Tu n'étais du côté de personne. Il savait que tu ne le jugerais pas.

C'était la seule personne à qui tu t'intéressais vraiment. Tu ne le lui avais jamais vraiment dit, mais tu l'aimais.

Tu ne l'as pas revu souvent, après Poudlard. De temps en temps, quand tu le croisais à Londres. Ou les soirs comme celui-ci, où tu décidais de t'inviter par toi-même à une fête d'anciens Serpentard. Mais d'habitude, il était là.

Tu ne t'imaginais pas, toi, qu'un jour il ne serait plus là.

Tu pensais qu'il était comme toi. Toujours là où on ne s'y attend pas.

Peut-être que tu aurais du l'arrêter, quand il était encore temps…

Peut-être…

Tu es arrivée. Tu sais qu'il sera là. Le magasin de Quidditch du Chemin de Traverse. Il vient régulièrement. Tu ne rentres pas. Tu préfères attendre qu'il sorte. Il est là.

Sirius Black.

James est avec lui. Toujours ensemble, ces deux-là ! Ils ne t'ont pas vu. Tu t'avances. C'est Potter qui t'aperçoit le premier. Il est un peu embarrassé. Il ne t'a pas beaucoup parlé, depuis la fameuse dispute.

-Leah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue voir Sirius.

Ce dernier te dévisage. Il n'a pas oublié, lui non plus. James reprend, presque inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu… Tu es toute pâle. Tu as pleuré ?!

-Non.

Ce que tu as à dire est assez difficile comme ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de la pitié des autres. Tu ne sais pas comment l'annoncer. Tu commences par demander à James s'il peut attendre plus loin. Que tu dois dire un truc à Sirius. Il t'obéit. Il ne t'a jamais vu aussi grave. Mais il est très loin de s'imaginer ce que tu dois annoncer à son ami.

Une fois seuls, tu cherches les mots. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour ça. Tu te demandes même pourquoi tu es venue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

Alors, tu te lances. Parce que tu lui dois bien ça. Tu n'as pas sauvé son frère, quand il était encore temps. Tu ne l'as pas arrêté. Et tu n'as pas non plus essayé d'aider les moldus. C'est pour ça que c'est à toi de le faire. Pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas par les journaux.

-Regulus est mort.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
